


Bleach and Dye

by ichikonohakko



Series: The Tales of the Wayne Conglomerates [3]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce tries hard to be a cool dad, Cass is a great sister, Damian is a little shit, Dick tries to make everyone happy, Gen, Jason can't take shit in early mornings, Tim is a bigger shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason dyed his bangs white a few days before a Wayne gala and Damian is Not Impressed.</p><p>(But it doesn't hurt to know where Todd did his hair, right?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleach and Dye

It was like an elephant in the room that nobody needed to address… because it _suited_ him, but Damian had to be Damian.

Little voice chirped out from Bruce’s right side, pointing to the sibling at the end of the table. “Father, look what Todd did to his hair! It’s unsightly!” It could come across as a whine, but everyone knew better than to argue with Damian about what counts as whining and what doesn’t, so nobody said anything.

Then Bruce spoke tiredly. “I think it suits you, Jason.” And every children of the Wayne family had their eyes widened. “It brings out your eyes. Now you kids finish your dinner, okay? I’m heading over to my friend’s house to spend the night, _be good_ to each other, am I clear?” There was a chorus of ‘yeah, sure’ around the table and Bruce left.

Tim had a little smirk on his face before he excused himself and went to his room, no doubt to fiddle with his phones until morning came. Cass quietly slipped out of the room, taking an apple from the table. That just leaves Dick, Jason, and Damian sitting by the now-empty dining room.

“I can’t believe Bruce just said that this suits me.” Jason blew his dyed bangs. “We have a charity ball here in a few weeks, I can’t believe that he doesn’t tell me to dye it back.” Dick smiled. “Maybe because it _does_ suit you, Jayjay. Now c’mon, don’t you have school tomorrow?”

Damian watched them with wide green eyes. He hated it. He hated having Father contradict him. As a man of Al Ghul upbringing, dyeing your hair is a violation to what God above had given them so he hated it.

_‘I think it suits you, Jason’_

But Damian figured that it wouldn’t hurt to know where Todd got his hair done, if it could impress Father like that.

* * *

 

Truth to be told, Jason wasn’t close with Damian. The kid was years younger than him and he wasn’t exactly the nurturing type like Dick was. Jason had a lot of issues. Most of them were him entirely, but some came from the year he spent away from Gotham being held for ransom by some crazy kidnapper _and_ the fact that when he came home, there was another sibling lurking around the corner helping Bruce manage the things Jason were groomed to do. And the fact that Tim was infinitely better in the whole research and development area even more than him and Dick ever were just kind of sealed the box of reasons why he didn’t like the kid.

In conclusion, Jason generally didn’t like it when people (especially his younger siblings) are better than him in things he takes pride on. And he had some pride of being a Wayne, and Tim just did it better than him. And so does Damian, who was practically born with the name.

Sibling relations in the Wayne family, with all things considered, were quite good. Dick mostly knew how to handle him, and sometimes they even talk like they were friends. Tim and Damian stayed out of his way, while Cass was always a neutral ground for all brothers. It was good. And no matter how much Jason say the opposite, he would give his life to protect them. But still… he wasn’t particularly close to any of his siblings.

Especially not close enough to find a sibling on his bed right next to him, staring at him with piercing green eyes that a six year old kid should not possess.

“What the hell…? Damian?” He didn’t like taking Tim’s catchphrase, but it really was _too early for this shit_. The kid was practically squishing himself to fit into Jason’s bed, but he was still as death and he stared up to Jason, or more specifically Jason’s hair. “Where do you get your hair done, Todd?” And he was taken aback by the question, he truly was. But then he decided that it was too early to put up with Damian’s shit and threw him out of his room.

“Out, dammit. It’s too early for your bullshit.”

* * *

 

A kick here, a punch there, and backflip later, Damian was panting hard and Bruce decided that they should take a break.

He used to do this with all of his children, though all of them had different intensities. Dick was more of an acrobat than he was a martial artist, so their sparring would look like a choreographed dance instead of a training exercise. Jason would brawl hard and rough with minimal attempts at defense because he lives by the saying ‘offense is the best defense’. Tim would be reluctant to exercise, but when Bruce managed to land a good hit, he would strike and pounce quickly. Cass moved silently as she tried to strike Bruce on the neck so she could end things swift and easy. Damian would be the only child of his who would employ the things they actually thought people in martial arts. It was a mandatory thing to do for children in the high society, and Talia practically mastered Aikido, so it was no brainer.

He offered a drink to Damian, who mumbled a thank you and took it with gratitude. Bruce ruffled his hair, a gesture of affection only Damian seemed to enjoy these days.

Silence passed between them as they panted their tiredness away, and a few minutes later, Damian broke the silence with a murmur.

“…just don’t get it.”

“Come again?”

Damian had a hardened look on his face— _a pout_ —as he stomped his foot on the ground. “The Wayne gala is in a few days, Father, don’t you think that you should tell Todd to dye his hair back? It’s unsightly, and I am _not_ impressed.” Damian huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Tt.” He sounded, and Bruce struggled not to laugh.

So Damian _was_ impressed by Jason’s white bangs. “I genuinely do think that it suits him, Damian.” Bruce took on a placating tone. “He would bring shame to the Wayne family if he keeps that hair. Imagine what Vale and Kent would blabber about in the byline.” Bruce stood up and put his hand on Damian’s shoulder.

“The Waynes are not the Al Ghuls, Damian. We don’t exactly pride ourselves in the classics or anything. If not, it makes people think that we embrace freedom in high society. Maybe I should get one myself.” The last bit was added as a bit of good humor, but the glint on Damian’s eyes were so clear that Bruce had to say that he was kidding.

Damian didn’t listen to him, though.

* * *

 

Tim was lounging on the sofa in front of the fireplace, texting Conner a random picture of cat playing with yarns, and he did not expect anyone to come to the third lounge before six to remind him that the Wayne gala is tomorrow and he had to make preparations.

And he certainly did not expect Damian, carrying a bunch of hair bleaching product and a guide on how to use them.

The demon spawn (c’mon, Al Ghuls practically meant demons and he’s not allowed to make the connections? Oh _please_ ) panicked at the sight of him and almost dropped everything in a comical way. “Damian, what are you doing?” He asked, ignoring the murderous look on Damian’s face. “It’s none of your business, Drake.” He practically seethed.

“Are you trying to dye your hair like Jason’s?”

With that, Damian’s face turned a shade of red and he bolted out of the lounge.

Tim took out his phone and replied a message from Conner before scrolling to find Dick’s name.

For the first time in his life as a child of high society, Tim was actually looking forward to tomorrow’s gala, if only to see what kind of hair Damian would have.


End file.
